vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Companies
Vexillium has a dynamic, thriving capitalist market system in almost all nations, which means there is a large number of notable companies which are starting to make their presence felt around the globe. Herein a list of the most notable. Aerospace thumb|Logo of Paxton Tire & Rubber Co. thumb|Logo of [[VexJet]] * Aerobus, of Vingarmark * Ascensano, of Lendosa Website * Vex Aerospace, multi-nation enterprise registered in Aethelnia. * Dart Aerospace, of Shaelia. Currently holds a 20% stake in Vex Aerospace. * Klagstein Aerospace, of Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) Website * Paxton Tire & Rubber Co., of Lamb's Cove (dirigibles) * VAB-Nordica, of Vingarmark * VexJet, of Shaelia, a leading business jet manufacturer for both civilian and military use. Agricultural * Belson Corporation, Vexillium's largest agricultural goods corporation * International Cotton Group (Intercotton), Dascunya Automobiles * Alpha-Loreno, a St. Samuel based automaker * Cinq-Mars, a St. Samuel based automaker * Delacroix Automobiles, an Aethelnian automaker * Dæntzel, an automaker from Deucoland (Greater Burovian Realm) * Duriliano, a Lendosan automaker * Iëvgeni, a maker of trucks, construction vehicles, and heavy machinery from Kasvria & Savarai (Greater Burovian Realm) * Klagstein Motors, an automaker from Westria (Greater Burovian Realm), umbrella company for the Spryte (economy), Odessos and Maximilian (luxury) brands of automobiles * Kunghai, an automaker from Chungxipang (Greater Burovian Realm) * Laval Motors Wesmeritéan automaker * Lilimea, a Lendosan automaker * Lorican Motor Works, a Davenportian maker of high-performance and luxury vehicles * Ordcar, an Ordlandic automaker of luxury vehicles * Parmiyon, an Eastern Zartanian automaker and one of the three original manufacturers in the RZOEAZ * Pinnacle Motors, leading Shaelic manufacturer of mainstream automobiles. * Rhys-Lucas, a maker of large automobiles, trains, trucks, construction vehicles, and heavy machinery from Solanchatka (Greater Burovian Realm) * Rock Ranger, a St. Samuel based producer of automobiles, specialising in all-terrain MPV's. * Rolfe, automobile and motorcycle manufacturer, based in Deucoland (Greater Burovian Realm) * Rumford Motors, a Davenportian automaker, specializing in family and economy vehicles * Saqlain, an automaker from Kalesthesia (Greater Burovian Realm) * Satosan, a prolific automaker from Chungxipang (Greater Burovian Realm) * Schnysna, a luxury automaker from Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * strada cars and carriages from Altland * Straymahq, an Eastern Zartanian automaker and one of the three original manufacturers in the RZOEAZ * Surnan Motorworks, automobile manufacturer, based in Shaelia * Tasda Motors Group, Dascunya (Tasda cars) * Tekliv Automotives, A Lysonian carmaker. * VAB, of Vingarmark * Valkan, an automaker from Deucoland (Greater Burovian Realm) * Veron, an Eastern Zartanian automaker and one of the three original manufacturers in the RZOEAZ * Zertan Motors Corporation, Dascunya (Zertan cars, founded 273, the first motors company of Dascunya and of the world) Construction * LAMZAC, a St. Samuel based property development corporation * TBS, a St. Samuel based construction company Consumer Goods * Bleep!, consumer electronics and appliance maker based in Aethelnia * Boothroyd Tobacco, largest tobacco company in St. Samuel * Bossenfokker, a consumer electronics, audio equipment and appliance maker based in Sanx (Greater Burovian Realm) * eisport, maker of skiing, skating and winter sports equipment and apparel, based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Fyusaro, a consumer electronics and computer maker from Chungxipang (Greater Burovian Realm) * General Products, a Davenportian company specializing in durable goods and electrical appliances * Gustave Sainte Niedesven, cosmetics and fashion products company, based in Lombriga (Greater Burovian Realm) * Gallis maker of home consumer goods such as Krax'n Hemmorhoidal Ointment and Fart-Exx Gas Suppressant, based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Hillel Düsenkill, maker luxury goods, fine cigars, and pianos, based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Irschfeld Enterprises (IE), Dascunya * Krantz Tools, tools and light machinery maker, based in Baben Bay (Greater Burovian Realm) * Lager & Fuselage, world's largest consumer retail chain, based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * National Electronics (Natel), Dascunya * OMICA Watches, a Vinnish watch company * RAOCISY (RA&O Civil Systems) among other things, Vex's greatest producer of air conditioning equipment, and producer of FENSTER operating system * SHØP, a Vinnish home furnishings retailer * T. S. Wangg, Inc., feminine care and hygiene products producer, maker of popular items such as Wangg-Stat Creme, Wangg-Isil, Wangg-Pons, Wangg-Pads, Wanggpositories, Wangg-Douche, Wangg-Wipes, Wangg-Fresh, Wangg-Jelly, Wangg-Gel, Wangg-Lube, Wangg-Wash, Wangg-Glide, Wangg-Azole, Wangg-Liners, Wangg-Oline, Wangg-Icaine, Wangg-Powder, Wangg-Cloths, Wangg-Deo, Wangg-Wrinse, Wangg-Opause, Wangg-Strips, Wangg-Strudol, Wangg-Ositories, Wangg-Imins,Wangg-Cups, Wangg-Warm, Wang-Cool, Wang-Calm, Wangg-Scent, Wangg-Moist, Wangg-Elettes, and many others, based in Chungxipang (Greater Burovian Realm) * Zweijk, giant retail and grocery store chain based in Solanchatka (Greater Burovian Realm) Defence thumb|Logo of Royal Armour & Ordnance, of Feniz * Delacroix Defence, Aethelnian military systems manufacturer. * Dushman, large scale weapons and defence systems maker based in Baben Bay (Greater Burovian Realm) * KAPUT, Kalesthesian military and intelligence systems maker (Greater Burovian Realm) * Klagstein Defence, Westria's and Vexillium's largest defence systems manufacturer (Greater Burovian Realm) * Nadeau Aerospace and Defence Contracters Limited Wesmeritéan consortium of armaments and military aircraft manufacturers. * NAFRAT, large scale weapons and defence systems maker based in Chungxipang (Greater Burovian Realm) * Royal Armour & Ordnance (RA&O) Fenizic state armament company (with a civil branch, RAOCISY) * Zornig Systems, defense contractor and industrial corporation with core manufacturing concentrations in weapons and military and commercial electronics, as well as supercomputing and semiconductors, based in Westria and Solanchatka (Greater Burovian Realm) E-Commerce * HARRIZ the first On-Line Mail Order Shop for all Vexillium (Feniz) ** HARRIZ BOOKS On-Line Mail Order Shop for books & digital media [TECH] Energy Oil & Related * Agora, a Lendosan oil exploration and import company * Alpinoil, Vinnish largest petroleum company, with majority state ownership * Benzoline, a multinational petroleum refining company based in Oost-Otago (Greater Burovian Realm) * Blackriver Petroleum Group, Dascunya (founded 273 in Drekan, a union of the Black Petro Company and the Petroleum River Corporation) * Chungoline, petroleum and petroleum products company based in Chungxipang (Greater Burovian Realm) * Id'S-Oylof Feniz (OF), the national Oil Corporation * Niggersea Oil Company (NOC), Dascunya * North Kunnick Oil, state-owned oil & gas drilling and refining company based in Shaelia * Petromax, Porto Capital's state-owned oil drilling and refining company * Petroline, the national petroleum and petroleum products company of Kalesthesia (Greater Burovian Realm) * Royal Zartanian Petroleum, the national petroleum refining and production company of the Greater Zartanian Empire * Samuelonian Petroleum, a St. Samuel based petroleum company. * Vexaco, a multinational petroleum and petroleum products company based in Deucoland (Greater Burovian Realm) * Vexxon, a multinational petroleum and petroleum products company based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Vinsk Hydro, Vinnish oil and energy company * Zartlam Oil, a joint exploration, drilling, refining, and petroleum products retail corporation between originially between Eastern Zartania and Whitlam See also: Oil facts Other * BlueGreenWhite, hydro power generation, sustainable energy resources and solar power energy company, based in Aethelnia * Vaal Batteries, battery maker, based in Deucoland (Greater Burovian Realm) * Zwentendorff, a multinational energy resource and power generation conglomerate based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) Entertainment * Lucinda Marana, an entertainment retailer and cinema operator in Lendosa. * North Star Pictures, an movie studio and production company in Shaelia. Cathouses and Tomhouses * Boys'R'Us popular tomhouse chain headquartered in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Ding Dong tomhouse chain headquartered in Chungxipang (Greater Burovian Realm) * Hector Wiener "designer" tomhouse chain headquartered in Deucoland (Greater Burovian Realm) * Hussy Hut budget cathouse chain headquartered in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Jade Serail upscale cathouse chain headquartered in Chungxipang (Greater Burovian Realm) * La Coquetteria popular cathouse chain headquartered in Deucoland (Greater Burovian Realm) * Mee Mee's Minxery most prolific cathouse chain headquartered in Chungxipang (Greater Burovian Realm) * The Secret Garden upscale cathouse chain headquartered in Chungxipang (Greater Burovian Realm) * Vixen Den cathouse chain headquartered in Sanx (Greater Burovian Realm) Fashion, Clothing & Textiles * Antonio Della Moria, designer clothing manufacturer based on St. Samuel * Joshua Veitz maker of upscale casual and formal wear, based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Maria Katoria, a ladies designer clothing manufacturer based in St. Samuel * Mia Crabbenveldt maker and upscale retailer of name brand designer clothes, shoes, accessories and perfumes, based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Panther, a sportswear and sports equipment manufacturer based in St. Samuel * Pico Bello, designer menswear, Aethelnia * REMAFEN Ready-Made Clothes from Feniz - high-quality ready-made clothes for women, men and children (a subsidiary of OF) * Rimtex, from the former Northern Gronk. * Sportex, sportswear manufacturer, Aethelnia * Scott-Parker Clothing Company Wesmeritéan Clothing retailer and manufacturer known for it's resonablly priced and stylish clothing lines * Uino, a sportswear and sports equipment maker based in Solanchatka (Greater Burovian Realm) * Woollee, a casual wear maker from Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) Finance Banks thumb|Logo of the Bank of Feniz * Bank of Aethelnia, Aethelnia's largest private and investment banking cooperative * Bank of Feniz, Feniz's state bank * Bank of Lendia, Lendosa's largest banking corporation * Bank of the Federation, Dascunya * Bank of Shaelia, largest banking corporation in Shaelia * Bartlett's Bank Wesmerité's second largest bank * Chess Banks Inc. bank and financial network, based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Discovex international credit card system, based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * First Fidelity Fiduciary Finance, large commercial bank in Aethelnia * Imperial Bank of Angela Wesmerité's largest bank * Iron Bank of Scona Wesmerité's third largest bank * Mounist Bank of Samuelonia, , a St. Samuel based banking corporation * ödön international finance and investment consulting firm, based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Royal Bank of Saint Samuel, a St. Samuel based banking corporation * Southern Stone, a St. Samuel based banking corporation * Union Bank of Vingarmark, Private banking, investment banking, and securities frim. Based in Vingeborg, Vingarmark * VEXA international credit card system, based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * WesterCard international credit card system, based in Chungxipang (Greater Burovian Realm) * Westrian Express international credit card system, based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) International * Burovian RealmsBank (Greater Burovian Realm) * Vexillium Bank Stock Exchanges * ASS Aethelnian Stock Service, Saint Thomas * LSX Luka Stock Exchange, Utania * VNX Vinnish Exchange, Vingeborg * CSX Commonwealth Stock Exchange, Visis, Shaelia * ...I forgot the other one... Food and Produce Supply .]] * Deizabeli, largest grocery store chain in Shaelia. Food and Drink * Addisian, tea and tea products distributor, based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Blue Ox energy drink maker based in Sanx (Greater Burovian Realm) * Breakfast Express, 24-hour fast food chain specializing in round-the-clock breakfast foods, based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Caprivi, Davenport's largest brewery * Damond & Dermot, brewery conglomerate based in Ras Lanarch (Greater Burovian Realm) * Desfrutade, soft drink and sports drink maker from Lombriga (Greater Burovian Realm) * Fantastica Beverages, a soft drink maker based in St. Samuel * Fenicola, soft drink from Feniz * Flat-Foot Flugie's Flounder Franchises - 5F -, fast food chain specializing in fish based in Port Marie (Altl. Fam. of Nat.) * Franthz Foods, maker of consumer foods and condiments, based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Fritzchen Soda soft drink maker from Deucoland, founded by Fritz Chen, son of Chungese immigrants. In Deuco as well as Westrijan, "Fritzchen" appropriately means "Little Fizz" (Greater Burovian Realm) * Fairness&Goodness, fair trade organic and health foods manufacturer, based in Aethelnia * Jo-Cola, from ex-Brolecia * Kukurian Koffee, global coffee and coffee products company from Independent Westrian Kukuria * Lanarchian Sardines, world's largest distributor of sardines and other fish products, from Ras Lanarch (Greater Burovian Realm) * Liqueur Kifhérir maker of fine spirits and hard drinks from Niokolo Koba (Greater Burovian Realm) * Nordhoëk, maker of chocolates and sweets, based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Old Hag & The Geezer, global fast food chain from Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Ovido, Lendosa's largest fast food chain * Sleet Whisky, fine spirits maker based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Suchy, fast food sandwich chain based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Trinka Nuss, famous beer company based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Wescafé, large coffee and beverage conglomerate, based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Yakisaki, Chungxipang's largest food brands maker (Greater Burovian Realm) * Yayoiya, Chungxipang based fast food chain, particularly known for their noodle bowls (Greater Burovian Realm) * You-Cola, giant soft drink conglomerate from Chungxipang, founded by famed philantropist Samuel You (Greater Burovian Realm) * Zigaza, Lendosa's most popular soft drink Health Care thumb|Logo of FarmaFeniz * FARMAFENIZ Pharmaceutical Corporation * General Genetics International Inc., medical research firm and health technology provider, based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Ilmossa Medico, the largest operator of private hospitals in Lendosa * ISOR, a Lendosan pharmaceutical and medical research company * Menthz international pharmaceutical conglomerate, based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Omichron maker of chronographs and medical precision instruments (Greater Burovian Realm) * Pfurtzer pharmaceutical research and manufacturing company, maker of the popular "VEXAGRA" lifestyle enhancement drug, based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Sælens-Biëri-Senteck international pharmaceutical conglomerate, based in Solanchatka (Greater Burovian Realm) Information Technology * Acumen Software software and operating sytem maker, based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Arianse, a major Lendosan computer maker * Arvika, Vinnish manufacturer of mobile telephones * Banana Computers, major makers of computers, based in Davenport * BeloSoft, a minor Portocapitalian software company * Datayield data base software and programming firm, based in Lombriga (Greater Burovian Realm) * JaggedBlue.com, Utania's second-largest internet services company * BTM, Utania's premier technology company * Spurway Computers, computer and computer periphery maker, based in Solanchatka (Greater Burovian Realm) * Taffen Computers, computer and computer periphery maker, based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Telezum, ISP in Porto Capital * Transvero, Lendosa's largest ISP * RAOCISY (RA&O Civil Systems) among other things, producer of FENSTER operating system * UncleBob's international technology research, semiconductor and microprocessor company, based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * VexilliNet, Feniz's largest ISP and internet services company * Vexillium Online international ISP, based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) See also: Computing Media General * GFN, General Fenizic News Service * IngáliaNews, an independent Ingallish-language news agency from Porto Capital Newspapers * Aethelnian News, Aethelnia's premier newspaper. * The Afrazurean Times, Allacoa's largest and most respected daily newspaper * Kyjovo Observer, important newspaper with online service KOOL NEWS * Neue Liebe Gazette, newspaper in Fränkisch language, from southern Feniz * Gwladolyn Newyddiadur Kemedal's newest national newspaper. * Brenhinol Annibynnwr (Ingallish - Royal Independent), Kemedal's longest running national newspaper. * Ma Meskea (Ingallish – The Culture), Shaelia's largest circulated daily newspaper Magazines * VEX Magazine, from Altland * Zeitgeist, Utania's premier news weekly Radio * Baba Babi Ckazala (BBC), south Fenizic radio station, well known from Hochlandian times Television * ANT, national television broadcast network of Allacoa * BCW, The Broadcasting Coperation of Wesmeria is the public radio and television broadcaster for Wesmerité * ChenTV, giant television channel and media conglomerate as well as consumer electronics retailer, based in Chungxipang (Greater Burovian Realm) * LBC, the primary television broadcaster of Lendosa * ShaelicTV, the primary television broadcaster of Shaelia Professional Services * Chillycoffey Associates management consulting, investment, technology services and outsourcing company, based in Montroy, Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Nadic management consulting, investment and financial services and outsourcing company, based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) Raw Materials * Aptian Resources, Inc., a mining and subsurface resources firm based in the Listonian Free State. * DeucoVex, global resources conglomerate based in Deucoland (Greater Burovian Realm) * Luddbeiner Titanium Industries (LTI), Dascunya * Micaritio, a Lendosan forestry company. * Ruddenhaus Titanium Corporation (RTC), Dascunya * Tsainovsky Iron Industries (Tsainovsky I I), Dascunya * Venda-Larantra, a Lendosan company dealing in precious metals and gemstones. * Yellowstar Chemical Laboratories (Yellowstar Labs, founded 273), Dascunya Shipbuilding * Angela Shipyards Wesmeritéan Shipbuilder * Fenizabad Shipyard Corporation * Klagstein Industries Naval Architecture large scale naval constructors based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) ** Royal Shipyard (military shipbuilding, Feniz) subsidiary of RA&O * RAEN Dockyard (military shipbuilding, Aethelnia) * Roynesson Nautix ship building conglomerate based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) Telecommunications * Celesta, Lendosa's largest telecommunications company * LionTone, Allacoa's largest telecommunications company * Luriz, operator of Lendosa's largest cellphone network * Miratel, a Lendosan telecommunications company * OverCom, telecommunications company, based in Solanchatka (Greater Burovian Realm) * PortoComm, Porto Capital's local telecommunications company * u*me, telecommunications company based in Chungxipang (Greater Burovian Realm) * Vessler Communications, a Shaelic telecommunications company * One World Mobile, a Shaelic telecommunications company * Vexafon, St Samuel's largest cellphone network provider and handset manufacturer Tires * Kluske Tires, Eastern Zartanian tire maker and retailer, official sponsor of the RZOEAZ * Kuku Rubber tire and rubber products maker and rubber distributor, based in Independent Westrian Kukuria * Messing Tyres, tire and rubber products maker, based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Paxton Tire & Rubber Co., of Lamb's Cove * Silas Tires, tire and rubber products maker, based in Kalesthesia (Greater Burovian Realm) Traffic Air See: Main article Airline See also: UNVAC list of airline and airport codes * AeroLuft, international airline based in Deucoland (Greater Burovian Realm) * Aeromarc, regional airline based in Chungxipang (Greater Burovian Realm) * AeroWest, international airline based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Aervojo de Forarifo Fora Rifo Airways * Air Aethelnique, national carrier of Aethelnia with a global network. * Aij Utani, Utania's national airline * Allacoa Airways, national carrier of the Federal Republic of Allacoa * Air Davenport, quasi-national airline of Davenport * Air Feniz, former Hochlandian airline, from Sukha * AirIWK, international airline based in Independent Westrian Kukuria * AirNK, regional airline based in Niokolo Koba (Greater Burovian Realm) * Air Solan, international airline based in Solanchatka (Greater Burovian Realm) * Air-U, state airline owned by the Ulnovabad Aeronautical Authority UAA, serves relations with mainland Feniz and in northeast Old Continent and operates the Ulnovabad International Airport * Air Lefkovitz, regional airline based in Solanchatka (Greater Burovian Realm) * Air Lendosa, the state-owned airline of Lendosa * Air Oceanic, international airline based in St. Samuel * AirPC, state-owned airline of Porto Capital * Air Vandriessen, regional airline based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Air Westria, regional airline based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Auroro based in Ezo * Business & Diplomatic Executive Express, international business-oriented airline based in Westria and Chungxipang (Greater Burovian Realm) * Cisgronkian Airlines, international airline based in Chungxipang (Greater Burovian Realm) * Cislendian Airways, international airline based in Lombriga (Greater Burovian Realm) * Cove Air, national airline of Lamb's Cove * Crandian Airlines, regional airline based in Kasvria & Savarai (Greater Burovian Realm) * Delgamian Air, regional airline based in Baben Bay (Greater Burovian Realm) * DeucoFlug, international airline based in Deucoland (Greater Burovian Realm) * Djerigan Air, regional airline based in Djeriga * EasyAir, Aethelnian-owned and registered low-budget airline with flights in Aethelnia, Allacoa, Cimera and Utania. * Fiarrian Airways, international airline based in Independent Westrian Kukuria * Geckoan Airlines, international discount airline based in the Kongren Republic, operating out of Westria and Deucoland (Greater Burovian Realm) * Islehoppers, regional airline based in Lombriga (Greater Burovian Realm) * Ix'Fleeg-Nax Feniz, international airline * Ix'Fleeg-In Feniz, domestic airline * Klagstein Jetways, regional airline based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Lendian Airways, a major Lendosan airline * Lombrigan Overseas Airways, international airline based in Lombriga (Greater Burovian Realm) * Longerath Air Lines, international airline based in Sanx (Greater Burovian Realm) * Longerath Air Transport, international cargo airline based in St. Samuel * Marut Airways, international airline based in Chungxipang (Greater Burovian Realm) * Melanian Air Lines, regional airline based in Oost-Otago (Greater Burovian Realm) * Nacia Aervojo based in Ezo * NEON Air, regional airline based in Chungxipang (Greater Burovian Realm) * Nuarmian Airways, regional airline based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Old Continent Air, regional airline based in Chungxipang (Greater Burovian Realm) * Osram Airways, international airline based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Oxmont Airways, international airline based in Kalesthesia (Greater Burovian Realm) * Palm Air, budget airline based in St. Samuel * Pan Vexillium Airways, international airline based in Deucoland (Greater Burovian Realm) * Penguin Airlines, a Davenportian passenger airline * Ras Lanarch Air Services, regional airline based in Ras Lanarch (Greater Burovian Realm) * Royal Fenizic, former Hochlandian airline, from Mokra * Royal Fenizic Airshipping Company, luxurious airship cruises around the Vex * Samuelonian Sky Cargo, international cargo airline based in St. Samuel * SAS Syndicate of Air Services for Feniz (incl. Ulnovabad) and Fora Rifo * Seepaeyguey Air, international airline based in Chungxipang (Greater Burovian Realm) * Shaelic Airlines, international airline based in Shaelia. * Surin-Izmith Line, international luxury and destination travel airline based in Chungxipang (Greater Burovian Realm) * TransVex Air, international cargo airline based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Tuaff Air, regional vacation charter airline based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * TWAT - Trans-Woo Air Taxi, regional airline based in Udan-Woo (Greater Burovian Realm) * Vexillium Airways, international airline based in Solanchatka (Greater Burovian Realm) * Vigata Westria, international discount airline based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Vinnair, Vingarmark's flag carrier airline * Voight AirLines, international discount airline based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) Logistics and Parcel Services * EPS (Eras Parcel and Shipping) international cargo and parcel service based in Shaelia. A wholly-owned subsidiary of Shaelic Airlines. * LPS, (Longerathian Parcel Service) international cargo and parcel service based in St. Samuel * RoyalEx, (Royal Express) international parcel express and cargo services based in Eastern Zartania * TransVex Air, international cargo service based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * WestEx, international parcel express, logistics, and cargo service based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) Sea thumb|Funnel marking of Meritean Express, state shipping-line of Ulnovabad * Dark Sea Ferries - Ferry and cargo operator based in St. Samuel * Fenizic Lloyd - Management company for the Fenizic merchant navy. Links to many time tables. * FunFeniz - Day trips along the coast and islands, with diving and fishing experiences, of Feniz * IMPUTAN manages, conducts and distributes the Fenizic imports from Utania, of Feniz ** IMPUTAN (FR) calls at Fora Rifo ** FUME Shipping Line, a joint venture (50/50) with Utania which conducts the shipment over the Futuronian and Meridic Oceans * Futuronian&Meridian - Aethelnian shipping company, operating from Merlinburgh. * HappyCruise - Vexillium-wide luxury cruise travelling, of Feniz * Interinsular - Ferry service and carriage of mail along the Fenizic coast and to the islands like the Hedwig Islands, of Feniz * MaraLendosa, operating ferries and cargo ships between and around the Lendosan islands. * Meritéan Express - State shipping-line of Ulnovabad (Feniz), which it connects to Feniz and the (North) Meritéan region of Eras; operates mixed cargo (part loads), passengers, and mail transports, and vintage steamer journeys. * OF Shipping - Petroleum and gas transport, of Feniz * OLCO Cargo - Cargo transport around the coasts of Longerath and Smalik and - mainly - to the 'Ol'd 'Co'ntinent (now called Eras), of Feniz * Onedin Line - Aethelnian shipping company. * Royal Kalesthesian Cruise Lines passenger cruise line, based in Kalesthesia (Greater Burovian Realm) * Royal Line, Luxury ferry and cruise line operator based in St. Samuel * Samuelonian Seaways, ferry and cargo operator based in St. Samuel * The Transfuturonian (TT Line) - Ferry service and carriage of mail to Eras, especially to Ulnovabad, but also to Utania and to Cruisana, of Feniz * VEXCO Transvexillium Container - Container transport throughout Vexillium, of Feniz * White Palm Line - vintage steamer travels , of Feniz * Yellow Flag Lines, from Porto Capital Rail See also: Rail transport * Belson Rail (Cimera) ** NOVARAIL, the Ulnovabad railway system, run by Belson Rail (Cimera) * Gloria Libertatis, Frezone, & Riva Railway (GLF&L), the largest rail network in Lendia * Occidental Express ** Occidental Express (Feniz) - A subsidiary of Occidental Express Ltd. of Aethelnia Road * DeserTrans ** Interfrost trans-Longerath frozen food transport * GreyCamel Busses Corporation Tourism & Travel thumb|Logo of CLUB'NIZ, Feniz's if not Vex's prime holiday club * CLUB'NIZ, Feniz's if not Vex's prime holiday club * Ee'Fah-Dee's Stalwarts, The car hire specialist for the desert * FENITOUR, the Tourist Office of Feniz, owning also the HappyCruise and FunFeniz shipping-lines and the CLUB'NIZ holiday resorts * Berlainmont - international luxury hotel chain based in St. Samuel * Caelestis - international holiday resort and tour operator based in St. Samuel * Thekla Hotels, international hotel and hospitality group, based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Tikia, a Lendosan tour operator and hotel chain Category:Companies